<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stolen Moment by thehermitandhiscave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663488">A Stolen Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehermitandhiscave/pseuds/thehermitandhiscave'>thehermitandhiscave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehermitandhiscave/pseuds/thehermitandhiscave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin relishes these moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Stolen Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi wow I started watching the Clone Wars and damn I love these two. Gotta thing for tragic boys I guess. This is just a little drabble but I might write more works with this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Face pressed into stark white sheets; Anakin moans his master’s name. He closes his eyes, and his mind clears as brilliantly white as the sheets his exposed body lies against. Nothing exists here in the safety of that bright white place, nothing save for the slight burn and thrill of his master thrusting in and out of him and the warm embrace of Obi-Wan’s presence across the force which keeps his racing thoughts at bay.</p><p>Anakin’s on his hands and knees in Obi-Wan’s bed, again, his faced turned to the side panting out a desperate chant, the only name that matters in this moment, the only one who can still his troubled thoughts: <em>Obi-Wan</em>.</p><p>Obi-Wan has a hand pressed firmly into his shoulders, holding him in place as he fills his lover over and over again.</p><p>“Touch yourself.”</p><p>Anakin brings a hand under himself to stroke frantically, his body moving almost of its own accord to press back against each of Obi-Wan’s thrusts. He feels those hips start to falter, the thrusts no longer set in a set pattern and he speeds up his hand, moaning wantonly, trying to muffle it in the pillow before Obi-Wan grabs his chin and holds his head back with a firm hand.</p><p>“I want to hear you.”</p><p>It doesn’t take long after for Anakin to cry out his release, and for Obi-Wan to groan as he spills into his former padawan.</p><p>Anakin hums his content as Obi-Wan collapses onto him, pressing his lips against Anakin’s shoulder. They lay like that for a long moment, taking in the still of the night around them. Anakin revels in it, in the warm breath against his back and the softness of the sheets below him the fullness of his master’s now softening length still inside him.</p><p>Obi-Wan moves first, rolling off Anakin and onto his side of the bed, technically its all his side but his former apprentice shows up in it often enough that he had to eventually choose a side. Anakin hums as Obi-Wan pulls out of him and turn to his side to face Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is smiling softly at Anakin and Anakin tries to ignore everything but the serenity of this moment, as he often does with moments like these. Stolen kisses in the night and light touches to his shoulder on a mission keep his hunger at bay, but it’s moments like this one, after a forbidden rendezvous deep in the night, when Obi-Wan lets his guard down and Anakin can feel the unmistakable feeling of love creeping through his and his master’s bond that keep him from cracking, from crumbling under the weight of a galaxy in turmoil, and emotions he cant control or understand.</p><p>Obi-Wan must sense his thoughts turning foul and strokes Anakin’s hair gently, letting his fingers comb through the unruly locks and come to rest against his cheek.</p><p>“Oh Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice is gentle but something in it is sad, worn, “What will I do with you.”</p><p>Anakin sighs softly and looks away, scanning the familiar quarters, before shifting closer to Obi-Wan, close enough the drape an arm over his waist and rest his head in the crook of his neck. It’s a safe space, one he’s often fled to when everything became too much and his thoughts would race and he would feel it in his heart that he was a failure, a disaster, a disgrace of a Jedi.</p><p>Obi-Wan lets him hide for now. So long as he’s here he will clear the storm again and again, until Anakin can close his eyes and drift into something of a tranquil sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>